Visitantes
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Elsa y Ana son primas de Jack, puesto que sus madres son mellizas, y ahora todos ellos irán a visitar a su tía Elinor que vive en el Norte, ahí también tienen una prima, las madres se llevan muy bien, pero ¿como sé llevarán pequeños? Esto es en un universo alterno de estilo medieval, de momento One-shot, pero quizá lo haga Two-shot.


No había nada que Mérida odiara más que las visitas, su madre siempre la obligaba a usar horribles e incómodos vestidos y la perseguía por todo el castillo para peinarla y tenerla "presentable" eran unos vestidos pesados y llenos de encajes que picaban la piel y además debía procurar no ensuciar, no se podía hacer nada divertido en ese tipo de vestidos, pero este que ahora traía puesto era el peor de todos, su madre había insistido en que las visitas que venían eran muy importantes, sus tías mellizas, primas de su mamá, iban a venir con sus respectivos hijos, no los había visto nunca pero sabía quiénes eran, después de todo los árboles genealógicos y las familias reales eran algo que su madre insistía en que aprendiera, y tras innumerables repeticiones Mérida se sabía lo básico de memoria, al menos aquello que estaba directamente relacionado con ella.

Mérida deseaba quitarse aquel molesto vestido, su madre se lo había puesto en cuanto llego un mensajero informado que sus tías estaban a un par de horas de llegar, su madre estaba muy feliz y ajetreada tratando de que todo estuviera listo para la llegada de sus primas, lo único bueno era que entre todo el jaleo había olvidado peinarla y eso era algo que Mérida no planeaba recordarle, por lo que se mantuvo quieta y trato de no llamar la atención, de todos modos no era fácil moverse en aquel vestido, se preguntó cómo serían sus tías, si se parecerían a su madre, con largas cabelleras castañas, ojos cafés, altas, muy serias y elegantes, también se preguntó cómo serían sus primos, después de todo ella se parecía más a su papá que a su mamá.

Empezó a rememorar los árboles genealógicos para hacerse una idea; Helena, Helga e Hilda eran hijas del señor de Burgess, la comarca más cercana a la capital, él solo había tenido 3 hijas, Helena, la menor y según el pueblo la más bonita de las tres, había sido la última en casarse, y se había casado con el rey, de sus hermanas mayores, que eran mellizas, la primera en casarse había sido Hilda, la hija mayor del Señor de Burgess y heredera de su título ya que él no había tenido hijos, se había enamorado de un comerciante humilde sin una pizca de sangre noble y se había casado con él, matrimonio que no había sido aceptado o bien tomado por mucha gente, en especial por su padre, pero que su tía defendió de todos modos, tenía un hijo de nombre Jack, que era el mayor de todos sus primos y estaba embarazada, su madre estaba segura de que Hilda tendría una niña, Helga, la melliza menor, se había casado con el señor de Arendelle y tenía dos hijas de nombre Elsa y Ana.

Mérida estaba casi segura que su madre le había dicho que Hilda, Helga y Helena también eran castañas, su mamá había crecido con ellas porque sus padres habían muerto de pequeños, y su tío se había hecho responsable de criarla, Elinor y sus primas se habían vuelto muy unidas mientras crecían, con el tiempo su tío le había arreglado un compromiso con Fergus DunBroch y ya que el Norte estaba tan lejos no podían verse tan seguido, pero se escribían con tanta frecuencia como podían.

Un estruendo y ajetreo en la puerta le indico que las visitas habían llegado y Mérida se sorprendió de lo rápido que el tiempo se le había pasado, su madre llego como rayo a su lado y miro la puerta con ojos emocionados.

– Lady Helga y sus hijas – anuncio un guardia mientras los susodichos entraban – Lady Hilda y su hijo

Mérida se estiro todo lo que pudo su cuello para ver mejor a esas personas que se acercaban, ambas tenían casi la misma cara y cabello castaño, pero mientras una lo llevaba suelto otra lo llevaba atado en un elegante peinado que supuso que era bonito, aunque a Mérida las dos trenzas de su madre le gustaban más, la mujer del cabello suelto tenía ojos castaños como los de su madre, y la del sofisticado peinado los tenía azules, si no fuera por eso y sus diferentes ropas y peinados Mérida hubiera pensado que eran iguales.

Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron a algunos pasos de donde su madre y ella estaban de pie esperándolas Mérida pudo apreciar más diferencias, Hilda la del cabello suelto y los ojos castaños también tenía el vientre hinchado por el embarazo y un niño con sus mismos ojos y cabellos castaños de como 11 años la seguía con ojos divertidos, el chico le agrado, Helga era más pálida y más sería, a pesar de sus ojos azules su formalidad la hacía parecerse mucho a su madre, junto a ella dos niñas pequeñas caminaban ligeramente intimidadas, la mayor tenía el cabello castaño de su madre y ojos azules tendría como 9 años, lo llevaba elegantemente recogido en una trenza y adornado con una diadema negra, la pequeña tendría 5 años, uno menos que Mérida, también tenía ojos azules pero su cabello recogido en dos pequeñas colitas era rubio-rojizo.

\- Lady Elinor – saludaron las mujeres con una reverencia y sus respectivos hijos las imitaron, Mérida esperaba que su madre empezara a hablar con el mismo tono formal de siempre pero para su sorpresa vio que su madre corría a abrazar a aquellas dos mujeres olvidándose completamente de la etiqueta.

Mérida se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía a aquellas mujeres saludarse con efusividad.

\- pero mírense nada más – les dijo su madre – supongo que ella será Ana, - dijo dirigiéndose a la más pequeña – es hermosa, ¿ustedes aún se acuerdan de mí? – les pregunto a Jack y Elsa.

Jack afirmo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Elsa negaba

– Supongo que era demasiado esperar,- suspiro su madre - la última vez que vinieron tú apenas tenías tres años Elsa

\- Yo si me acuerdo de haber venido, - expreso Jack – pero no recuerdo a que vinimos.

\- vinimos a ver a Mérida, la bebé de tú tía – dijo Hilda con cariño – de hecho tu dijiste que parecía un jitomate peludo, y por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

¿Un jitomate peludo? Ana no pudo evitar llenarse curiosidad, no sabía que su prima era un fenómeno, la busco con la mirada al igual que su mamá y sus tías y la vio varios pasos atrás de la reina con una mueca enojada en su rostro, ahora entendía porque su primo había dicho aquello, la princesa tenía una enorme y alborotada cabellera roja y risada, mucho más roja que la de ella, también tenía ojos azules, pero lo que le llamo más la atención era el vestido que estaba usando, Ana jamás había visto un vestido de niña más bonito, tenía amplias mangas, un vuelo amplio, y era de seda azul oscura, tenía encaje plateado en el pecho y bordados negros en las orillas de las mangas y la parte inferior de la falda, era hermoso.

\- Mérida – dijo Elinor alegremente y con las mejillas sonrojadas ante el comentario, recordando en ese momento que había olvidado peinar a Mérida – ven a saludar a tus tías.

La chica recompuso ligeramente su rostro y avanzo hacia ellas pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando tropezó y se cayó.

\- ¡Auch! – Exclamo la niña poniéndose de pie mientras todos se acercaban – ¡Horrible vestido inútil! – Gritó enojada.

\- Pero Mérida si tu vestido es hermoso – le dijo su prima Ana con una mueca de incredulidad ante lo que oía.

\- Pues es horrible, y lo odio – dijo la niña con un puchero – a este y a todos, siempre se están enredando y haciéndome tropezar.

\- Pues a mí me gusta mucho – dijo Ana – y hay uno que me encantaría usar.

\- ¿Cuál? – muy a su pesar preguntó Mérida llena de curiosidad

\- ¡Uno de Novia! – dijo Ana con una expresión soñadora y todas las mujeres sonrieron con ternura.

\- ¡Iuck! – se horrorizo la pequeña pelirroja.

\- Tú también tendrás que usar un vestido de esos algún día Mérida, deja el drama – la regaño su madre.

\- Me niego usar vestidos estorbosos, si tanto quieren una falda en una boda ¡que se la ponga el novio! – se quejó Mérida sin captar el hecho de que su madre le decía que también tendría que casarse.

\- ¡Mérida! – la regaño su madre que empezaba a sonar de nuevo como su madre.

Pero todos en la sala habían estallado en risas ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña.

\- ¡Yo tengo que ver eso! – Dijo Jack interrumpiendo las risas – mamá, tenemos que venir a la boda de Mérida.

Aquel comentario solo logro que las risas de las mujeres se redoblaran en intensidad y fuerza, e incluso los guardias sonrieran inevitablemente, las únicas que no reían eran Elsa y Ana que no podían imaginarse porque un novio querría usar una falda el día de su boda, o porque su prima parecía furiosa ante la idea de usar vestido. Aprovechando lo distraídas que estaban de las mujeres riendo, una pequeña Mérida enojada se acercó a su primo para finalmente golpearlo en el brazo con tanta fuerza que el chico cayó sentado sobre su trasero.

\- Eso es por decirme tomate peludo – le dijo Mérida con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

Aquello fue demasiado, Jack el joven futuro señor de Burgess que hacia bromas al por mayor y se jactaba de haber peleado con trolls en el bosque y ser un invencible caballero, derribado por una niña de un poco más de la mitad de su edad, todos en aquella sala estallaron en carcajadas, hasta los guardias de la puerta se reían con tanta discreción como podían.

Muy a pesar de su enojo Mérida no pudo evitar unirse a las risas y quitar el ceño fruncido de su cara mientras ayudaba a su derribado primo a ponerse de pie, podía haberla llamado jitomate peludo, pero al menos parecía más divertido que Ana y su gusto por los vestidos de novia.

* * *

**Wii! gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, esto es parte de una historia que tengo en borrador, será un multicrossover con varias otras películas, sus personajes principales serán: Mérida, Hipo, Jack, Ana, Rapunzel, Elsa, Hans y Mavis.**

**También tengo algunos drabbles de ellos escritos, si gustan darse una idea más amplia sobre la historia y ver un vistazo a otros proyectos míos, tengo una colección de pequeños fragmentos de varias historias en una historia llamada "puntas de flecha y escamas de dragón", ahí subiré vistazos de esta y otras historias. En el momento en que comience a publicar esta historia completa, que se llamará "Los reinos de la magia olvidada" les avisaré.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y DreamWorks respectivamente, yo no soy más que una mortal enamorada de películas y parejas y los "que pasaría" que podrían formarse si los universos se cruzaran o la imaginación interviniera, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro así que no estoy ganando nada más que sonrisas y sus criticas si la consideran digna.**_


End file.
